Jai Ho
by DeerOfTheDawn
Summary: Yong Soo loves Alfred. To Yong Soo...Alfred is his destiny and his everything. Sadly Alfred doesn't appear to even notice Yong Soo. But what happens when Yong Soo gets lost in New York at night? KimchiBurger. Yaoi.


_**A/N**_Okay so this is kind of my first story...sort of. I deleted the first one cuz I lost inspiration and motivation for it so...yeah.

__This is Kimchiburger. My fave Hetalia Pairing. :) It's so cute. Anyway I was watching the Jai Ho music video and I noticed they were on a train so I thought of Subways, so I thought of NYC, so I somehow thought of this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :(**

* * *

><p><em>You are the reason that I breathe<em>

I love him. I **Praise **him. It may be crazy since we met in the worst circumstances possible and we haven't kept in contact very well since…but I love him. He did so much for me. People may make fun of him when he says "I'm the hero!" but he's telling the truth. He's a total hero. Sure I have the most cheery demeanor ever but I've been through some serious stuff but it's his fault that I'm still here…heh. I know a lot of people don't like me. That's okay though, I love everyone. But I love Alfred more because…he acted like he at least liked me. He even seemed like he enjoyed my company. But that was so long ago, he might have forgotten me already. I hope he remembers me. I've always wanted to properly thank him somehow.

The world meetings are always fun. I get to visit a new city. This time it's New York! I get to sit near my family. I get to scream random things and since everyone's doing it, I don't get in trouble. My favorite part of the meeting is him though. He has the silliest ideas…they're so cute. Sometimes I could swear he even glances in my direction. It's probably my imagination though. It's a fantasy of mine that he'd still remember me. Even though it's my imagination though, I still blush a little. Every day I hope he'll come over and talk to me. But every day I'm disappointed. I leave and wistfully wait at my hotel for my phone to get a text or something from him. Thinking like this makes me feel like a school girl of some sort and it's embarrassing. I just can't help it though.

_You are the reason that I still believe._

I stay at my hotel and I dream about what I hoped would happen that day and I wake up to the cold and mean reality. It's silly of me…but I still kind of believe that it's going to happen. He'll talk to me. We'll get together or something. Happily ever after.

Trying to clear my mind I decide to walk through the city. It's very bright and busy. It kind of reminds me of Seoul. This is a nice change though. Walking through the streets of New York is amusing. There are a lot of things to see. The people either look super busy, carefree, or amazed. I, myself, am very amazed. Of course one of the coolest cities ever is in America. Since I'm here I might as well see all there is to see.

After about 2 hours of window shopping, sight-seeing, accidentally jaywalking more than a few times, and listening to street performers, I notice that it's night time already. I also notice all the pretty lights surrounding me. Like I said before, I am very amazed. It's night time though, so I should start heading home. So I walk back where I come from…or where I think might be where I came from. Maybe it was down that street. Wait no- I- what!...Oh joy, I'm lost…in New York. I don't know my way around New York at all! Now that it's night time everything looks even more different than it did before. Well...there's still hope right? Maybe someone will be nice enough to help me.

I walk up to a man standing near an alley and politely ask him if he could give me directions back to my alley. He looked at me funny. Maybe it was my tiny hint of an accent…well this is definitely awkward. It's weird, he's just been staring at me funny and it feels like this is an eternity. While standing there I thought to myself "Wow, either Asians are short or Americans are tall…" It was obviously the second. Asians are amazing; Koreans especially. Finally he reaches for something in his pocket and I snap out of my silly little thoughts. I wonder if he might have a phone to pull up directions or something and I start to smile. To my misfortune though, he pulls out a knife and grabs me by the arm and drags me into the alley. Why oh why did I decide to leave my hotel room! He pushes me up against the wall and puts the knife up to my neck and tells me to give me all my money. As if things couldn't get worse, I'm broke. I hysterically try to explain that I have no cash on me and his face only grows meaner looking. He puts his knife back in his pocket and grumpily mumbles "fine then…" and a little hope grows inside me. Maybe he might let me go! But he doesn't. I'm still pushed up against a wall and now his face is closer to mine then I would like. This is not good. He roughly pushes his lips against mine and I yelp. He took this as a chance to shove his gross tongue in my mouth. I try to push him off but I can't, so I hopelessly start to cry. This is so gross. Maybe I can do something though… idea! I bite his tongue as hard as I can and I soon find out that was a stupid idea. He pulls away and slaps me in the face then pulls me by the hair and yells in my face at me. According to him I'm going to regret what I just did. He's more than likely right. I close my eyes and wait for something happen but nothing does.

_You are my destiny._

After a couple seconds I decide that I'm dead and again I start crying harder. I refuse to open my eyes. But suddenly I feel as if someone is hugging me. I slowly open my eyes…and it's my hero. That gross jerk is lying on the ground and bleeding. I realize what happened. Even though I'm terrified at this moment I'm happy. I hug back and burry my face in his shoulder. Maybe I'm not as unfortunate as I thought. After a couple seconds I realize that I'm practically in his lap and my face heats up like I have a fever.

"Thanks…" I mutter to him. I directed my gaze downward. This was so awkward I couldn't possibly look him in the face.

"Are you okay?" He says to me in a worried tone. I nod since for some reason it's a bit hard for me to talk to him now. He hugs me harder than he was hugging before and my face grows redder.

"Don't get yourself into these situations anymore. I hate seeing you getting hurt." He says to me in a serious voice. This kind of scares me since Alfred is rarely serious. What he said was also sort of strange. It was strange but it gave me the worst case of butterflies I've had ever. He loosens his grip on me and looks me in the eyes and quietly whispers those three words I'd always wanted him to say: "I love you".

My hearts pounding so fast and I don't believe this is reality. But this is my chance to finally thank Alfred with more than words. I put my arms around his neck and pull his face down to mine and whisper to him that I love him too. I close my eyes and lean into him and we finally have that kiss that I'd dreamed off. He picked me up off the ground and later that night we were back at my hotel room. It's nice to know that he's mine forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thanks for reading, loves! :)


End file.
